


My best friend is a ink demon

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Theories [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angel is the reincarnation of Alice Angel, Bendy goes to school, Best Friends Forever, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Music, alpha bendy and beast bendy is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: One crazy unforgettable story about a inkBeing , a young girl with a Unknown sicknessAnd the greatest friendship that lasted a lifetime.Sequel to where has the time gone?





	1. My new friend

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the sequel is here!
> 
> Originally I was going to wait, but I want to  
> See lots comments about how well this story is going to be...starting with chapter one.

You may think this is all crazy? You might assume that  
This is a fairytale?, but I assure you readers that  
Everything happened was real....all of it.— bendy

Hello everyone I’m bendy the dancing ink demon.  
Well I’m not really a demon, just a cartoon character that was brought to life over thirty years ago.

My creator Henry stein is my adopted father and Linda , Is his wife, they both raised me with love and care  
Unlike the other people who only saw me as a Business purpose.  
Even though I left my old life behind, I still enjoy  
Performing on stage only for children at the museum that my dad And me work at, but not everyday though just Every two weeks on weekends.

 

After a few years of homeschooling and Today I get to start middle school. Hopefully I’ll get make friends at  
School, prank the teachers and fear not I’m in control  
Of my powers.

Bendy gets dropped off by Henry with his books and packed lunches. 

Four hours later it’s lunchtime and bendy is walking  
To the cafeteria....that was until he saw a pale young girl With blue eyes and black hair being bullied by four  
Punks.

“Hey you punks! You all leave that poor girl alone!  
Bendy shouts at the bullies.

Or what freak? 

I’ll beat the living daylights out of every single one of  
You! Bendy demonically shouts transforming into alpha bendy with His glowing red eyes, fangs and claws ready. “So which one of you wants To be first?”

*all four bullies froze up terror and took off running  
Without looking as they nearly got hit by cars*

“Hey you okay?” Bendy asked shrinking back to normal.  
Hi I’m bendy and I’m sure you noticed that I’m a  
Famous Cartoon.

Thank you bendy, I’m angel! My mother and I just  
Moved here two weeks ago.

Cool! Say I was wondering if you wanted to be friends?

I would love too bendy. Angel comments walking with  
Him to the cafeteria.


	2. Demonic cartoon or not your my friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you’re a demon and I’m a human?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Then I don’t see anything wrong with us being  
> Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendy reveals to angel how he was created.
> 
> Angel is 14 1/2 years old. 
> 
> bendy is over 30 years old but in his new body  
> He’s 15 1/2....it’s like having two birthdays.

....So you’re really a cartoon? What was that creature you turned into? Angel asked in curiously.

Well angel, it’s along story and I’m willing to tell you.  
“First where’s your lunch?” Bendy asked his friend while he takes out two peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwiches with a big bag of chips and two bottles of orange soda.

Well I can’t afford it because my mom is going through  
Money issues and we just moved.

Here’s a good idea! How about I share my lunch with you? Bendy suggested holding out the sandwich.“ I’m sure you’re hungry and dad Always said it’s important to be healthy.”

“Thank you bendy, You’re a kind soul.” Angel replies accepting the sandwiches, chips and soda. Everything  
Just has been difficult ever sense my parents divorced  
Five years ago.

You’re welcome and sorry for your money issues, but  
Everyday for now on I’m bringing a extra lunch for you. Bendy comments. “Really I don’t need to eat because I’m Made of ink, but I do enjoy the freedom and the feeling of eating.”

Now the creature you saw was alpha bendy. He’s one of the forms I can turn into, but don’t worry I’m harmless  
...Unless someone is trying to kill me.

Now how I was created was by a ink machine that run  
On black magic ink, blood and dead body of a cat, a Drawing of me and a black magic book of life.  
After that I became the demon cartoon and soon after  
Boris the Wolf and Alice Angel was created by the sacrificed souls Of their voice actors.

Bendy also tells angel about his previous life and what  
Him and Henry went through to escape the studio, How he was brought to life again, given a soul and I Gotten to be raised by both Henry and Linda, So now you know.

“So you’re a demon and im a human?”

Yes. 

“Then I don’t see anything wrong with us being friends.”

Yahoo! Bendy shouts excitedly.   
Will you do me the Honor of going to my birthday party in two weeks?  
There’s going to be music performed by me , food and games.....well It’s mostly for children, but it’s going to be exciting!

That does sound exciting and my birthday is in two weeks, Too bad Alice Angel is gone Forever.   
Angel comments sadly. It was on my bucket list To meet her, get her autograph and sing on stage with her.

“I know it’s not much, but do you want to sing one or   
Two Of Alice’s songs and dance with me?” Bendy makes a suggestion holding up a Alice Angel doll. 

You are an amazing friend, then again your my only   
Friend! Angel comments with excitement. “Wait a minute bendy, you carry a Alice Angel doll around?”

Yes I do, but only because I miss them and I also carry   
A Boris the Wolf doll. Bendy replies holding up both dolls.

*bell rings *

Crap! lunch is over! See you after school! They both said taking off running to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have big plans for the two best friends❤️


	3. The truth and the orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...so all this time you have been living here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all...it’s actually quite sad.

It’s been a week and a half sense bendy and Angel became friends, but for some reason every time bendy  
Would offer to walk angel home she would always  
Make up some random lie.  
Bendy isn’t angry just confused and concerned for His new friend so he simply follows her after school.

 

“Hey weirdo where’s your boyfriend?” One of the four bullies said showing up.

Nope the ink freak isn’t here. The other three bullies said.

“YOU SURE ABOUT THAT!” Alpha bendy shouts appearing from a alleyway. “YOU REALLY WANT YOUR HEADSTONES to say I DIED like idiots!” “I LITERALLY warned you all Once and THIS Time YOUR All GETTING a beating!”

“Oh please there is four of us and one of you!

Would you all like me to call reservation rooms at the hospital before I beat y’all? Bendy comments.

“That’s it it buddy! The bullies charged at bendy.

 

*your best nightmare theme from Undertale as alpha   
Bendy transforms into Beast bendy leaving both the bullies and angel in shock*

 

“Oh fuck dude it’s satan!” “ Let’s run for it!”

“NOPE you’re going to THE hospital or a cemetery! Beast bendy violently roars. 

 

Beast bendy chases the bullies to a park....that he ended up violently destroying clawing trees, water , cars , fountains and sidewalks for a hour...until the cops and the paramedics arrived.  
Angel and bendy watch on the sidelines as the bullies were taken away By the police officers.

Thirty minutes later bendy suggest he walk Angel home  
And this time she agrees.

 

Bendy I’m sorry about lying to you.

I’m not mad Angel, I am your friend and I’m just worried about you.

Come on bendy, there’s something I should have told you from the start. Angel walks bendy inside a large building with a sign that says orphanage.

 

....So you live in this miserable place here?

“yes bendy, I was brought here as a baby, never met my parents and was never adopted.”

 

“You know what Angel, I have a idea that will fix everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol the bullies got their ass kicked by beast  
> Bendy!
> 
> Feel free to comment ❤️


	4. Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a dream come true!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Spyro remake is out! I will be playing it!
> 
> Seriously thank everyone who is reading ❤️

Bendy spending a hour on the phone convincing Henry  
And Linda to come to the orphanage and adopt angel.

“Hello Mr and Ms Stein.” The manager comments. I hear  
You both want to adopt angel?

Yes sir, bendy wants angel to be his little sister. Henry replies.

Yes sir, Angel will be a perfect addition to the family and I always a daughter because both my eldest children are   
Boys before bendy showed up. Linda comments.

“Umm are you sure you’re wanting to adopt angel,” after all there are other children that will be able to keep up With bendy?

I deeply apologize sir but, bendy and us has already   
Made it clear that we want to adopt angel. Henry proudly Comments.

 

Alright let’s get together the paperwork and I send a copy of her medical records and adoption papers in a month.

“What’s medical papers?” Bendy asked Henry.

“Well bendy, it’s a record of every shots, medications  
And surgery.” Henry replies. Sense you’re made of ink  
You didn’t need any of those.

Oh.

 

“Alright stein family I’m proudly to announce that angel   
Is now apart of the family.” The manager announced.

Everyone jumps into the car and both Henry and Linda   
Decided to make small talk with angel along the way home.

So angel, bendy says your birthday is in a few days?

Yes dad!

That’s going to be cool right? Linda answers. Both you and bendy sharing a party. Bendy also said you wanted to sing like Alice Angel did?

Yes mom it’s going to be exciting! This is going to be my   
First real birthday party! Angel comments excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful angel gets adopted


	5. Dressing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to sing like Alice Angel then you might as well look the part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could’t Help but to play Spyro remake for a few hours....now on to working on this fanfic.

“Hello everyone bendy here.” I’m breaking the fourth wall To tell everyone..especially you Kara, that my adopted sister angel will be dressing up as the toon version of Alice Angel and not the one that tried to kill Henry. 

One day later everyone is setting up the party at the museum including the balloons, decorations for the tables and Linda setting up the dessert table.

 

“So this is the stage we’ll be singing and dancing on?”  
Angel comments excitedly to bendy.

“Yes the very stage I always have performed on.”  
Bendy replies. “You said that you wanted to sing like Alice Angel right? Well you might as well enjoy it more by dressings up like her, come on follow me to Alice Angel’s old dressing room.

“..so only floors one and two are accessible?” 

Yup as for floors three, four and five are off limits to the public because of the unstable floors and the leftover pools of ink. Bendy announced before transforming into alpha bendy.  
“Hop on my back angel, I don’t need you touching the ink or falling through the floor like Henry did.”

Angel hops on alpha bendy’s back as he took off running on all fours jumping floor to floors and finally arrived   
At the third floor towards Alice’s dressing room.

“Oh my gosh bendy, look at the adorable plushies....that are alive how?” Angel comments looking at the hundreds of bendy, Boris and Alice Angel plushies that are walking around the floor of the heavenly toys.

Well the ink made them come alive....somewhat like me just not really alive. Alpha Bendy replies walking angel to the dressing room. “Now freely choose what you want to wear to the party. 

 

Forty five minutes later angel walks outside the dressing room looking like a replica of Alice Angel’s black and white dress, fake horns and halo.

“Well how do I look?”

You look amazing sis and with that look everyone is going to think that Alice Angel came back from the dead.

This is going to be exciting for my first and greatest   
Birthday party ever! Me singing and looking like Alice Angel!

“Alright settle down and let’s get back, Henry and Linda is probably wondering where are we.” Alpha bendy grabs up angel and puts her on his back and mega jumps Towards the falling apart stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adorableness of the plushie toys ❤️


	6. The greatest party ever!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright boys and girls! Who’s ready for a amazing show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up I don’t own or own credit for these songs

“Hello boys and girls! Bendy wearing a white tuxedo announced to the crowd. Who’s ready for a amazing show! Let’s get started!

( bendy singing and dancing)  
They have sent you a letter  
To come back home to play

But to your dismay, this isn't your day  
For the happy fun time  
Has begun to fade

Watch as we reanimate  
Our corpses you abandoned  
We're dismantled  
We're mishandled

But we won't be skipped and swayed

Trapped within these walls  
You left our souls to drip away

The ink decays  
The walls at bay  
But the reckoning has come today

(You say)

Borris has no guts 'cause you  
Replaced it with mechanical strain

We've been tortured  
But we move forward  
This disorder kills your day!

I am alive  
Immortalized  
You're the creator, you traitor

Hey!

There's no vaccine  
To cure your dirty needs  
For now you must

Build up Our Machine  
You DIE tonight

-Vocalizing-

Tonight

Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight

-Vocalizing continues-

Tonight

Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight

So you found all the pieces  
To initiate the pain  
Our venom stains  
The night remains

But the ending is always just the same

No gain

Nod your head to the beat of death  
As you draw your last eternal breath

Sensations  
Of an invasion  
Start to course right through our veins

You say have no brains  
We're just cartoons for your portrayal

To tell some tale about a boat and sail  
But sure this inevitably unveils the fail

Splashes of eternal hate  
Will flood the floor and clean your slate

Now we're the tools and you're the fool  
Our nightmare dominates

I am alive  
Immortalized  
You're the creator, you traitor

Hey!

There's no vaccine  
To cure our dirty needs  
For now you must

Build up Our Machine  
You DIE tonight

-Vocalizing-

Tonight

Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight

I am alive  
Immortalized  
You're the creator, you traitor

Hey!

There's no vaccine  
To cure our dirty needs  
For now you must

Build up Our Machine  
You DIE tonight

-Vocalizing-

Tonight

Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight

I am aware  
That your soul is now divine  
We care to not toil  
With unbroken chains  
So don't toil with ours

Like he did to our shining stars (Our shining stars)  
So prepare for adventure  
We're a whole new creature  
From the darkest side

You can't take away the pain we feel  
Created as monsters  
That come to life  
(Come back to life)

So you've come back to the end now  
Alive but dead inside  
The heart beats loud  
You've joined our crowd  
We are but punished serpentines

Your life with him was fun  
But now the terror's only just begun  
Now come with me  
And you will see

WE'RE A NEW BORN CYANIDE!

I am alive  
Immortalized  
You're the creator, you traitor

Hey!

There's no vaccine  
To cure our dirty needs  
For now you must

Build up Our Machine  
You DIE tonight

-Vocalizing-

Tonight

Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight

I am alive  
Immortalized  
You're the creator, you traitor

Hey!

There's no vaccine  
To cure our dirty needs  
For now you must

Build up Our Machine  
You DIE tonight

-Vocalizing-

Tonight

Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight

(These monsters, they come alive)  
Tonight

Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight.

 

Alright folks wasn’t that fun! Now I have a special guest who’s is my adopted sister with me tonight and she’s going to be sing a few Alice Angel’s old songs. Bendy comments as angel appears on stage.

“Hello everyone I’m angel stein!” I’m super excited to sharing a birthday party with my big brother bendy!

( the crowd cheers on the two teenagers )

( bendy)  
I run, I hide, because I want  
A little freedom  
But I can't get just what I want  
No, I can't beat 'em  
Why did I, do I even dare?  
She's here, and there, and everywhere  
I'm in the depths of dark despair  
I can't succeed

I'll never be the same again  
The things I've seen here  
It's absolutely evident  
I'm not asleep  
You think I must be dreaming this?  
That all I do is reminisce?  
There's nothing here to reminisce  
Nothing for me

( Angel)  
Can you hear me calling?  
Calling out to you?  
I'm falling apart, I'm falling  
This body I must renew

( bendy)  
I'll do anything, anything  
Anything that you need me to do  
Absolutely anything for you  
I will be aware of the ink, swim or sink  
Watching out for anything out of the blue  
But this nightmare's coming true

( Angel)  
I used to be so beautiful  
Now look at me  
My actions are undutiful  
It's clear to see  
Come on and step out of that cage  
There's a new chapter, turn the page  
I'll take my place up on the stage  
All eyes on me

I can hear you calling  
Calling out to me  
I'm falling down, I'm falling  
Won't you set me free?

( bendy)  
I'll do anything, anything  
Anything that you need me to do  
Absolutely anything for you  
I will be aware of the ink, swim or sink  
Watching out for anything out of the blue  
But this nightmare's coming true  
What have I got myself into?

( Angel)  
Have you ever wondered what heaven is like?  
I'd like to dream that it is quite beautiful  
A soft valley of green grass blanketed by a warm sun  
I don't think I'll ever get to see it  
Are you ready to ascend, my little errand boy?  
The heavens are waiting!

You'll do anything, anything  
Anything that I ask you to do  
But you don't have a clue  
'Cuz I can guarantee, guarantee  
The demon's always after me and you  
But this nightmare's coming true  
Look what you've got yourself into.

Doo do do doo doo doo dooo  
Doo do do doo doo doo dooo  
Doo do do doo doo doo dooo  
Doo do do doo doo doo.

 

Meanwhile on the third floor the bullies are getting their assess kicked by squeaky plushies because they thought it would be funny to punch one...only to find out the hard way.

“Where did the freak and that stupid girl go?”

Dude we’re surrounded by plushies of that ink freak!

“Why is everything alive!”

“Somebody get these plushies to stop biting me!”

 

Back to the show angel is singing a solo song.

 

I love you all but sometimes  
You boys are way too much  
Been gone too long and this place  
Could use a female touch  
Oh you've been waiting for me  
Oh gosh you make me blush  
Let the show begin

1, 2, 3 and 4!  
I got the taste for stardom and a set of horns  
And then a 5, 6, 7, 8!  
Give me the beat a mic and then get off the stage  
And I will take it from here  
So don't you have any fear  
Your glowing darling angel star has appeared  
Yeah I'm the hand to your glove  
Headlining act to your love  
The little gift the devil sent from above

The show  
Goes all night  
Halo  
Shines so bright  
I'm your starlet  
Brought to life  
And summoned from the page  
I crave  
The limelight  
Give me  
The spotlight  
'Cause you know  
That they're all here to see  
The angel of the stage  
The angel of the stage  
The angel of the stage

I sing and people line up  
To hear my melody  
I dance, my feet like thunder  
Controlling your heartbeat  
How can something so devilish, be this heavenly  
Let the show begin

1, 2, 3 and 4!  
I'll knock your socks off honey leave your begging for more  
And then a 5, 6, 7, 8!  
I'm like a dancing demon so get out of my way  
And I will take it from here  
So don't you have any fear  
Your glowing darling angel star has appeared  
Yeah I'm the hand to your glove  
Headlining act to your love  
The little gift the devil sent from above

The show  
Goes all night  
Halo  
Shines so bright  
I'm your starlet  
Brought to life  
And summoned from the page  
I crave  
The limelight  
Give me  
The spotlight  
'Cause you know  
That they're all here to see  
The angel of the stage  
The angel of the stage  
The angel of the stage

Baby I am going places  
You will see  
Just you wait  
I was born to entertain them  
Feels so good  
On that stage

The show  
Goes all night  
Halo  
Shines so bright  
I'm your starlet  
Brought to life  
And summoned from the page  
I crave  
The limelight  
Give me  
The spotlight  
'Cause you know  
That they're all here to see  
The angel of the stage  
The angel of the stage  
The angel of the stage!

 

After the songs are over, everyone sits down enjoying chocolate cake and strawberry ice cream.

“That was so much fun! How did I do on stage?

You were perfect angel, and better than Alice Angel ever   
Did!

I was better? I don’t understand bendy?

 

The point was that every time was Alice Angel was on stage, she never really had fun singing just focus on fame and getting her picture on magazines.  
You on the other hand didn’t care about anything , you just wanted to have fun and sing and that’s why you’re better than her.

“Hey bendy do you hear screaming?” On second thought it’s probably just my imagination or I’m just tired.

“Yeah sis let’s call it a night and head home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol those bullies never learn!
> 
> Song Build our machine—dagames   
> Absolutely anything—cg5
> 
> Angel of the stage— tryhardninja


	7. Heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So all this time you knew about this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry folks I’ve been very busy with Pokémon let’s go eevee. 
> 
> Finally getting to this chapter and thank y’all for being patient.

The weeks past and the fall has come beautifully with colors and the two friends are spending the day carving pumpkins with many different designs.

“Hey bendy, there is something that I have been wondering?” “why did you convince Henry and Linda to adopt me?” 

“Well Angel, the orphanage reminded me of the studio” and How crappy it was to live there and the horrible memories. Bendy comments. I didn’t want you to end up like me feeling miserable with your life being trapped.

 

I’m flattered that you did all that for me bendy. Angel comments excitedly. I never had a true friend and family. “Hey Angel, please be honest with me.” Bendy said with determination. Yesterday afternoon I over heard Henry Talking on the phone with a doctor about you. ————————————————————————————- 

Oh...what were they talking about?

Well they said that you have a illness that can’t be cured And the entire time Linda was crying. I’m sorry bendy it’s true. Angel comments sadly walking away inside. ———————————————————————————— “Wait you knew about this the whole time?” Later that night everyone is sleeping except for bendy Gets up and walks into Angel’s room only to discover her missing. ———————————————————————————— Bendy if you’re reading this letter then this means I’m gone, but don’t worry I’ve figured out how to fix everything and don’t try to stop me— angel. Oh no she better not be doing that I think she’s doing! Bendy said to himself climbing out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last, but do I want to do a final sequel maybe?
> 
> What is angel going to do?


	8. Changing lives!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone that’s not the real bendy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to drop the bomb of feelings!  
> In tribute to Rebecca sugar words of “no one is truly a terrible person.”

Bendy arrived at the studio to find the ink machine turned on, the book illusion of living is missing and every broken pipe overflowing with ink.

“I’m coming to get you out of here angel!” Bendy shouts taking off running down the stairs.  
————————————————————————————-

Meanwhile earlier with Angel carefully makes her way to each floor and arrived at the fourth floor to find skeletons of employees who Previously worked here....  
Until the bullies suddenly showed up.

“Hey Angel, listen we’re sorry for bullying you and we really need help getting out of here!

————————————————————————————-

“Yeah there’s this ink monster chasing us for weeks!

“Shit he’s coming closer!”

I kept wondering where you guys went? Angel questioned the guys. You all have been missing for a month and a half! “Wait did you say a ink demon is chasing you all?” “Yes he killed Bobby and ate him!” ————————————————————————————- *heavy footsteps and echoing growling mixed between a wolf and a bear* “Oh...my...god!” Angel quietly comments as she turned ghostly white and slowly backing up as she looked up to see a beast bendy lookalike looking at Angel and the Bullies like they were a buffet table. _____________________________________________ “Angel,We need to start running before bendy eats us all! “Wait everyone that’s not bendy!” Angel shouts. The bendy I know wears a red cat collar with a golden bell and a citizenship tag! ————————————————————————————- “Well I’m running for it!” Frank comments in fear and with a flash the ink demon slices him to pieces before he could run. ___\\\\________________________________________ “Listen Angel it’s too late for us, but you still have a chance to get out of here! Steve comments as zack distracts the ink demon. “Okay me, Kyle and Steve is going distract the beast while you run up the stairs! _____________________________________________ Won’t you all be killed? Angel questions them as they dodging the beast’s attacks. It’s okay Angel ,we been nothing but jerks at least this way you can escape! Kyle comments as Angel ran towards the stairs. ————————————————————————————- As Angel runs half way to the stairs towards the third floor she stops to turn around for a moment only to see Her new friends slaughtered and the ink demon missing...until he appears by mega jumping and blocking the only exit. _____________________________________________ “Listen you demon back off! Angel shouts picking up a nearby axe and throws it at the beast and cutting one of his ears off.....only to piss him off. __________________________________________\\\\_ The ink demon gets angry and breaks the stairs with his large hands causing them both to fall through the floor to the fifth floor. *bell collar rings as the real bendy shows up* “Hang on Angel!” Bendy shouts transforms into beast bendy and jumping in the hole. “I’ll save you from my brother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why this story was put in theories.
> 
> 1\. The two bendies theory one is fake one is real.
> 
> 2\. Other experiments Joey Drew May have working on....there should have been another bendy.
> 
> I do apologize to everyone for not mentioning  
> Sooner that bendy wears a collar.
> 
> Next chapter is a awesome boss fight!


	9. Love is thicker than blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUN angel RUN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss fight! Or should I say cat fight!
> 
> Fun fact of Getting the Scythe by hacking.  
> https://youtu.be/J6oy60zsrPs

Many years ago young bendy is given a sibling from Joey Drew.

( Henry is sitting at his desk and talking while bendy and shadow is wrestling)

Tape recording number five, it’s been a one year sense  
Bendy’s sixth birthday.  
Joey Drew thought it was a good idea to create a another demon similar DNA to bendy he calls shadow...  
For business profits.  
I’m having to put a white bow tie on bendy, so I can tell them apart...well except for the fact that shadow is bigger, younger by two years and aggressive....I still say that this is a bad idea.

_____________________________________________  
Thirty minutes later everyone is on the fifth floor and  
Bendy shouts to angel to grab the spell book and make a run for it by going down the secret pathway and lock herself in one of the office rooms.

“Run angel run! Beast Bendy shouts before being tackled by shadow in his beast form.

“WHY ARE YOU protecting that filthy human?” Shadow shouts. “WHAT EVER HAPPENED To KiLL THEM ALL!”  
“That human Henry must have warped your mind!”

“You have the count to ten to take that back and you can join our family!

NEVER! I HATE all Humans and YOU!

...then I have nothing else to say to you brother, if I have to kill you to protect angel then so be it! Bendy said tackling shadow.

_____________________________________________

( bend til you break theme)

Bendy unleashes several spin dashes on shadow’s face  
While shadow counters with a claw attack on bendy’s back.

Bendy gets up from the ground and jumped on shadow’s back and headlocks him in a stranglehold, but   
Shadow grabs him and throws bendy through several   
Office rock walls.

“Come on shadow please!” Bendy begs. What did I do wrong bro? “I’m sorry that Joey Drew put that barrier spell on you and locked you in a cage when you tried to kill him.”

“EVERYONE loved you more than me!” “You started singing, dancing and everyone was HOOKED!

Damn it shadow, we’re both cartoons that was brought to life and it took me a while to understand and love my life.

“You are more pathetic than I remember!” Shadow comments knocking bendy out cold , yanks his cat collar off and ready to kill him in cold blood.   
“You know After I kill you, I’ll kill That filthy human girl you love and your human father!”

“SHADOW LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!!!” Angel shouts running down the hallway holding a scythe...,but   
She gets snatched up by shadow.

It’s over little girl!

It’s never too late ink demon!

At the last minute angel drives the scythe through shadow’s heart, thus causing shadow scream and to throw angel like a rag doll through several walls and landing on Joey Drew’s broken desk.   
_____________________________________________

Bendy wakes up in Normal form twenty minutes later and sees that his Brother is missing and a bad ink puddle with a scythe took his place.

Rest In Peace brother. Bendy announced limping to look for angel....until he finds her in Joey Drew’s office...dead with a piece of wood in her chest and a bleeding head injury.

“Oh no angel why!”   
..alright I know what you want.  
Just promise me that you won’t hate yourself...like everyone else did.   
Bendy comments picking up angel and limped towards the pathway to the ink lake of the giant ink machine.

 

bendy exhaustedly falls into the ink Lake with angel in his arms and sinks to the bottom of the inky blackness.

The end. ( cliffhanger bitches! )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the fight incredible? Did I surprise everyone with the ending? Lol cliffhanger!
> 
> I have decided to make a final sequel called  
> “Where do we go from here?”


	10. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes there’s a sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start writing Steven Universe again!

Attention everyone there is going to be a sequel but it’s going to be after Christmas and probably New Years because I’m going through some issues and Christmas is going to suck...I don’t know.

I hope everyone understands and I wish everyone a good Christmas and New Years.

The third story is going to be more detailed and more interesting like flashbacks from bendy, shadow and angel’s Past.

Angel does become a cartoon. Bendy and angel finally confessed their feelings to each other.  
Shadow explains why he hates his own brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas sucks right now

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously folks please say no to bullying,  
> Bendy did the right thing and stood up for  
> His new friend.


End file.
